The IEEE 802.15 working group has been formed to create wireless personal area network (WPAN) standards. The IEEE 802.15 defines three classes of WPANs that are differentiated by data rate, battery consumption, quality of service (QoS), and the like. IEEE 802.15.1 defines a medium rate WPAN that may handle a variety of applications and have QoS suitable for voice communications. IEEE 802.15.3 defines a high data rate WPAN that is suitable for applications that require high QoS. IEEE 802.15.4 defines a low rate WPAN that is intended to serve applications with low power consumption and cost requirement and with relaxed needs for data rate and QoS.